Choji Akimichi
'Choji Akimichi '''is a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan and member of Team Asuma. Information Box Biological Overview Voice Actors Appearance Choji has short, spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and has a more plump-liked muscular physique, as well as a small chin goatee. Choji also wears stud earings that he got from his sensei. Choji wears a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is seemingly the standard attire for shinobi of the Akimichi clan. He also sports large wrist-guards, high-calf boots, and a red cloth forehead protector. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "food". Personality Choji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his father Choza and his former teacher Asuma Sarutobi while his greatest weakness was his lack of self-confidence. He is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big-boned" or "chubby"). However, he does not hide his love for food and his near constant hunger is also an annoyance to his team-mates, as eating often comes before other necessities such as stealth and teamwork. Food can also make him over-react about silly things, such as who gets the last chip, or when Akamaru tried to take his chips, and he refuses to let anyone else eat the last chip in the bag, even in battle-situation. Choji also tends to eat a lot when he's angry. Since Part II of the series, however, his eating habits are more controlled and it no longer interferes with his duties as a shinobi. Choji has a long-lasting friendship with Shikamaru Nara. The two have complete trust in each other, with Shikamaru being one of the few people to look past Choji's lack of athleticism, and see that he had a kind heart; recognising Choji's true strength. Because of this, Choji has unwavering faith and loyalty to Shikamaru and, if necessary, would give his life for him, which nearly happened during his battle with Jirobo. Choji also cares deeply for his mentor, Asuma, and had a difficult time in fighting him during the Fourth Shinobi War, due to not wanting to hurt his own teacher, even when Asuma called Choji "fat" in an attempt to anger him. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Taijutsu Practitioner **Immense Strength - Choji's most pronounced ability is his tremendous physical strength, being the physically strongest member of the Konoha 11. Shikamaru hinted at Choji's raw power, but it wasn't until he broke them out of Jirobo's dome that the rest of Sasuke Retrieval Team believed him. Even without enlarging himself, Chōji has demonstrated a considerable increase of strength, able to hold back with brute force the reincarnated Jirobo without the aid of his clan's pills. **Immense Durability **Immense Endurance **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Enhanced Speed *Ninjutsu Expert **Akimichi Clan Techniques - As an Akimichi, Chōji knows various secret techniques that allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size, the most common of which is the Expansion Jutsu. He uses this to perform his Human Boulder attack, where he turns himself into a giant ball and attacks opponents by running them over, shouting "''roll" repeatedly as he does. He can also add spikes to this attack to make it more damaging. In Part I this was done by wrapping a chain of kunai around his body. He can also use the Partial Expansion Jutsu to expand his arms and legs as well as other body parts. After the time skip, Chōji's Spiky Human Boulder does not involve kunai wrapped around him, but instead involves a technique that hardens his hair into extremely sharp spikes that cover his body, similar to Jiraiya's Needle Jizo technique, after which Chōji spins rapidly. Also, Chōji no longer needs to take any pills to perform the Partial Expansion Jutsu. **Butterfly Chakra Mode **Nature Transformation **Three Coloured Pills *Keen Intellect *Ninpo Practitioner *Great Chakra Power List of Moves and Techniques *Butterfly Bomb *Expansion Jutsu *Human Bolder *Human Bolder Yo-yo *Massive Human Bolder *Partial Expansion Jutsu *Spiky Human Bolder *Super Expansion Jutsu *Super Slap List of Awakenings *Super Expansion Jutsu *Butterfly Chakra Mode Relationships Family *Choza Akimchi (Father) Friends/Allies *Shikamaru Nara (Best friend) *Ino Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi (Sensei, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki (Close friend) *Sakura Haruno *Kiba Inuzuka *Rock Lee *Yasutora Sado *Big the Cat Enemies *Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Team Asuma Category:Akimichi Clan Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance